Tsuno Soultwisters
The Tsuno Soultwisters were the magic users of the Tsuno, practicing their unique magic which among other things was able to restore life to deceased Tsuno, should their bodies remained intact enough. A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Behaviour Destructive and aberrant behavior was encouraged among their kind so long as it brought no permanent harm to a Tsuno. Fortunes & Winds, p. 93 Training Becoming a Soultwister required candidates to travel the Spirit Realms and do solitary battle with the creatures they found. The few who survived were scarred in body and mind, and they often performed ritual scarification to enhance the scars they received during their trials. Surviving candidates returned with the insights necessary to use the Soultwisteis' unique form of magic. Four Winds, p. 76 Magic The Tsuno practiced a powerful form of magic that augmented their battle abilities. As creatures of both spirit and flesh, the Tsuno used their innate ability to access the Spirit Realms to power their spells, drawing upon the essence of different realms in order to achieve different effects. Way of the Shugenja, p. 84 Connection with the Spirit Realms Their physical and mental abilities determined their affinity toward the Spirit Realms and their ability to summon the spirits native to those realms. Larger, stronger Tsuno had an innate connection with Toshigoku, the Realm of Slaughter. More intelligent, perceptive Tsuno might have a stronger link with Yume-do, the Realm of Dreams. Ningen-do, the Realm of Mortals, was not accessible to Soultwisters, as the native spirits of that realm were the kami themselves. The following list determined which trait gave the affinity to a Realm: Way of the Shugenja, p. 86 Healing Magic After they were deemed fit for combat by the Supreme Soultwister, the students were sent to the secretive Tsukuroi Shinden, where they would learn how to heal and bring back to life those Tsuno who had fallen in battle. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 41 While within Toguchi Shinden, the Soultwisters could locate the soul of a dead Tsuno, and so long as the original body remained, the Soultwister could recall the spirit and restore the dead. It was for this reason that Tsuno always made an effort to carry their dead from the field of battle. Advisors They appeared to be relatively rare, serving in a largely advisory capacity to the tsuno leaders. Soultwisters were almost universally sadistic and cruel. They were slightly smaller in stature than other tsuno, wore jagged plates, and had extended snout, and large horns. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 75 Leaving Toshigoku The Tsuno had been bound in the Realm of Slaughter, becoming a separate, independent race. Though the magic that bound them in Toshigoku endured for many centuries, the Tsuno Soultwisters eventually shattered the prison, allowing the Tsuno to wander freely once more. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 Four Winds March When the Tadaka's Children assaulted the City of the Lost in 1160, the Tsuno kept several of them alive to understand how they were animated. Field of Glorious Slaughter (Winds of Change flavor) Known Technique * The Power of the Spirits See also * Tsuno Spells * Tsuno Soultwisters/Meta * Tsuno Soultwisters (NPC)/Meta Category:Tsuno Category:Shadowlands Schools